Oneshot too high
by Jackdude3006
Summary: Title means nothing, just sounded good. Carly meets the newest lover of her life. Second part of the Oneshot series. Borderline T/M.


**The other side of oneshot too low. Read that before this. And this is borderline T/M.**

I know that she loves me, but i cant love her. Damned sam. I cant love her. But i can love her. She is cute, and she needs my help. I found her in a dark allyway about ready to kill herself. She said that she lost her only true friend when her parents forced her to move to Nevada. But she came here when her parents weren't looking. Beautiful doll.

"Honey, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine, but i just wish that you would ask me already?"

"What is that?"

"If i will fuck you."

"Will you?"

"Not now, later. I just got off the phone with my best friend Sam. it seems as though she needs someone to talk to. Can we invite her over here tomorrow?"

"Of course, i mean, this is your place."

"Yes, but you and i live here now, and no one else has been here yet."

"True... Nevermind."

It has been three months, and we are already girlfriends. Life works in the oddest of ways.

I yawn, and climb over to my girl.

"So will you ever be ready to tell me your real name? i mean we are getting married soon."

"Yes, my name is Jade. And i love you." She starts groping my ass.

"No, no, no. You and i just got done doing that. Lets just fall sleep and watch a movie."

"What movie?"

"Couples Retreat?"

"Why not."

About 45 minutes into the movie, she pauses the movie, and then looks at me."

"Will we ever have that problem?"

"What?"

"Where we have to go to couples threapy becuase our marriage might be in touble."

"Why would you even ask that? i love you, and you love me. And we arent even married yet. But i know that i can get that arranged..."

"You can even deal with my cutting?"

"Babe... Look, my best friend cuts, and hell, so do i. Or did. I just want you to know that you are not the only one who does it. Now, i might try and curve you away from cutting, but i will not force you to stop."

"What about my lost love. What if she eveer comes back into my life?"

"Then we will meet her, and we will all be friends. besides, it sounds as if she attracts a lot of people to her. i think she is just fine."

"I need to get out of bed real quick."

"ok... Dont be gone too long." i slap her ass as she walks by my side.

Two minutes later she comes back up the stairs. And she is walking kinda funny.

She pulls down her red panies.

"Stick your fingers in, and pull out the object inside."

"Can i use my tounge instead?"

"yes, but close your eyes."

I stick my tounge in, and feel around until my tip of my tounge hooks around something. I pull it out, and suck her juices off. I open my eyes. She is pulling up her panties.

"Let me kiss you real quick."

She kisses me, and i feel her tounge hook the thing in my mouth. we stop kissing.

"I love you, and i know that you love me too. The thing is, i can't bear to ever be away from you. even for just 5 minutes. So im askings you. Will you marry me?"

She lets the object fall into her hand. In it is a jade ring. A ring that fits her name.

Tears fill my eyes.

"Jade... I... I... I dont know what to say other than yes."

I slip the ring on my finger, and then hug jade with all my might.

"I knew that you would love it."

"Now i must call my best friend over. please. I need her here for me as well."

"Of course. I would love to meet her."

10 minutes later she is asleep on my stomache. I fall asleep after looking at the ring one more time.

I wake up the next moring and call sam. All i get is her voice mail.

'You have reached Sam. Leave a message if you must.'

"Hey Sam, I really need to talk to you about something. And i need it done today. It has something to do with my girlfriend. Can you please come to our home? 2347 S James Circle."

I turn off my phone, and run into the kitchen. I kiss jade on the lips and beckon her to come with me. I take my dirty panties and bra off. I watch as jade takes off her thong and bikini top off. i run up the stairs and wait for her to follow. I turn into our bathroom, and turn on the shower. "You said that you couldn't stand to be away from me for even five minutes, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So come and take a shower with me. Besides, i want to to do something to my back, and i do it to yours."

We get into the shower, and i pick up my razor. I take one of the razors and hand it to jade.

"Write your name into my back."

"But, it will hurt you."

"My biggest pain will be the one where i know that someone will never know that i am yours."

"well, grab onto something."

I grab her boob.

"Not what i meant, but alright."

I take a deep breath intake as i feel the razor enter my skin. Then it was over. the shower floor was bloody, but i knew that i was jade's forever.

"My turn."

She turns around, and grabs my boob as well. i slowly carve my name into her back.

"Now we are forever."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Shit, thats her. I got to put on my robe and meet her at the door."

"ok."

I run out the shower, and then put on my robe. i don't bother to hide my bare body though, sam has seen me naked a lot. I mean, we are girls and we do experiment.

I run to the door, and grasp the handle.

"once i turn the handle, there is no going back."

**Now you must wait for part three which will be all M. And thrid person, not first.**


End file.
